Beautiful Lie
by MissMinty7
Summary: It's Marlene's 6th year at Hogwarts, and things aren't going too good for her.  Dedicated to my lovely Rainbow Dust
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here I sit, in my uncles house, finally doing what my friend has been asking me to do, starting a fanfiction, because I can't go on the internet, because my uncle doesn't have a connection.**

**You might know my friend, her authors name is Rainbow Dust. And if you don't know her, I recommend you to go read her stories ;)**

**Anyways, go read now :)**

Marlene McKinnon, a sixth year Gryffindor student, sat in her bed, sometime between 4 and 5 AM, fully dressed and still with her make up on. With a black muggle notebook in her lap, and a pink pen in her right hand, at that current moment, she was chewing on the end of the pen, wondering what to write next, after a moment of thought she finally put the pen to the paper, and started scribbling down some words.

_Dear diary._

_I know I haven't written anything in you, since the day Lily gave you to me, other than my name and address, but that's because I always thought it was silly, to write as if I were talking to someone, and to write something down, that I can always share with my friends. And why risk that someone might find this and would know everything you feel and think. But some things you can't share with your friends  
>and a person can only holds so many feelings and thoughts back, so that's why I'm finally writing in you, finally getting rid of the thoughts, that otherwise would just end up building up and then make me snap.<br>And the first thing I want to talk about, is Sirius Black, you might get to hear a little bit to much about him during the time I'll write in you, but hey, that doesn't matter, does it? No? Good.  
>Sirius Black, is the most arrogant fool, I've ever shagged, mind you, I have shagged my share of guys, but that doesn't mean I'm a slut, I'm just very good at shagging, that's all.<br>Anyways, back to Sirius Black. I really do almost hate him, he's such an asshole, and if I'm a slut he's a bloody whore, I'm not kidding. Lets say that I shag one guy a month, he has a new girl almost every fucking night.  
>But who am I to judge a man? Or well a boy, since he's only sixteen, and the fact that he has slept with a lot of girls, doesn't make him a man.<br>He used to be a man in my eyes, but now, now he's just a cowardly boy, with no feeling to share with the world._

Marlene closed her eyes, and sighed, it had been a long time since she had been able to talk about Sirius like that, and that wasn't even all she wanted to say. But now she was going to get dressed, fix her makeup and wake Lily and Mary up.

Marlene walked into the Great Hall with her two best friends by her side, the Great Hall was almost empty except for one and one person, since it was only 7 AM.  
>"Mars," Lily yawned. "why did you wake us up so early?" She said as she sat down.<br>"Because, Lily, I didn't want to go alone, I am a sociable person, not a loner, and that is why I need my friends with me." Marlene answered and scooped some eggs on her plate.  
>Mary, who was not a morning person, was resting her head on her plate, unknowingly, smearing jam into her hair when she turned her head to look at Marlene.<br>"So, Mars, how come you're up so early?" She asked and raised an eyebrow.  
>"Oh, I have been up since 8 AM yesterday." Marlene answered and smiled. "Oh and Mary dear, you have something in your hair" she added and smirked as Mary touched her hair, noticing that it was covered in jam.<br>"Ew!" Mary all but scream and jumped from the table, making a run for it towards the door, clutching her hair.  
>But to Marlene's disappointment, she saw four boys, she knew well, enter the hall and making their way to the Gryffindor table.<br>"Damn, I was hoping to be gone when they arrived." She muttered to her self.  
>"What's wrong with Mary?" Remus asked and sat down next to Marlene, James sat down next to Lily as usual and Sirius and Peter both sat down on the other side, Peter sitting down in Mary's seat, opposite of Lily.<br>"Oh, her hair got a little jammed." Lily said and giggled.  
>Marlene suddenly felt something, more like someone, stroking her leg, she looked up and saw Sirius' eyes fixed on her, she decided that she was just going to act as if she didn't notice. She stood up from the table and told everyone that she was going to get ready for class now, and got a weird look from Lily.<br>"Oh, but McKinnon," She heard Sirius say as she was going to walk away.  
>"Yes, Black?" She said with a sweet tone in her voice.<br>"It's Saturday." He said, with a tone in his voice, that was almost threatening, and he smirked at her.  
>"Oh… well, then I'm going to do something else." She finished and walked away.<br>As she reached the stairs, she felt a hand on her shoulder and stopped dead in her steps, she knew who it was, holding her shoulder, so she started to turn around..  
>"Don't turn around." He whispered in her ear, and let go of her shoulder. So she stopped turning around.<br>"What do you want, Black?" She asked, irritation reaching her voice, so she sounded harsh.  
>"Room of Requirements, 15 minutes." He said and before Marlene was able to say something, he had started walking up the stairs, acting as if nothing had happened.<p>

15 minutes later, Marlene found herself standing inside the Room of Requirement, wondering why she had come. Getting ready to leave, the door opened and in stepped Sirius Black.  
>"Oh, McKinnon, fancy seeing you here." He said and acted surprised. Marlene rolled her eyes and walked towards him.<br>"What did you want, Black?" She asked.  
>"You, on that desk." He said and pointed towards the back of the room, where Marlene saw a desk, that had not been there a moment ago.<br>"Sirius, I thought we'd stopped playing this game." Marlene sighed and looked up at Sirius, her eyes met his lust filled eyes, and she knew he wasn't going to back down from what he wanted, and there was something about the desk that turned her slightly on. But she wasn't going to give in, she was not going to shag Sirius Black on a desk in the Room of Requirements.  
>"Sirius, I'm leaving." Marlene said and started for the door, but couldn't go far, because Sirius had locked his hand around her wrist.<br>"You aren't going anywhere Marlene." He said, his eyes turning black.  
>"Where did 'McKinnon' go?" Marlene asked and raised her eyebrows.<br>"The same place 'Black' went, a moment ago" Sirius answered and pulled Marlene closer, so that he could whisper in her ear; "Now, I want you on the desk…_now_" and push her towards the desk.  
>"Stop it, Black." Marlene said as she was pushed towards the desk "what's the matter with you?" She asked as she headed to the doors.<br>"Stupid arrogant son of a bitch" She muttered.  
>"I can agree with that last one" She heard Sirius say as she closed the door behind her.<p>

**A/N: So, I know it probably sucks, but I'm doing this for my friend, Rainbow Dust, because i promised her that I would put up a story on FF in October... last year, no I'm not late, I'm never late! Stop judging me!  
>So I just wanted to say, thanks for reading it, I can't promise that I'll put up a chapter every week, but I'll put up a chapter some day ;)<br>Once again, thank you, and please review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: YAY! I wrote some more (y) and you can blame it all on Rainbow Dust, who is the one making me write, I'm sick and bored, and that is not a good combination and that might be the reason for this chapter sucking so much (Y) anyways, go read now please?**

* * *

><p>It had been two days since the event in the Room of Requirement had happened, two days and Marlene could still feel Sirius' eyes on her, everywhere she went. With her little black note book on the desk in front of her, and now a quill, instead of a pen, she leaned in on the table, so that no one would notice her writing.<p>

_Hi, diary  
>Here I sit, in HoM class, feeling very bored, and I can still feel his eyes on me. I mean, what's his deal? Always staring at me like that, frowning every time I talk to a boy, even if I'm just talking to James, or Remus, or even Peter, I don't like Peter that much though... There's something about his innocent look that bugs me, makes me just want to punch him.<br>But Sirius on the other hand, irritates me! He makes me want to cut his head off and feed it to the snakes, and if there aren't any snakes at Hogwarts, I'll just feed his head to the cats here, there are quite a lot of cats at Hogwarts, the latest trend is to own a cat instead of an owl, which makes no sense to me, owls are way cooler and lovelier than cats, cats are selfish, like Sirius black over there, in the row behind me, staring a hole into my scull.  
>Sorry, I stopped writing for a bit, I almost closed you and smacked him in the face with you, sorry.<br>I don't even know why he's staring at me like that! I haven't even snogged a guy for months now, and just since the incident in the RoR, Sirius has shagged 3 girls, one the day it happened and two at once yesterday, or that's at least what I've heard, not that I'm sure.  
>The lesson is ending, better stop writing before anyone sees me doing it...<br>Oh shit, here comes Ma..._

But before she knew it, her beloved best friend had taken her diary away and a big line of ink was drawn on the paper, instead of the name she had started to write.

"Hey! Give me that!" Marlene said and grabbed the book and stuffed it into her bag, sticking her tongue out at Mary, who only did the same thing in return.

"Merlin, you two act like a bunch of spoiled kids sometimes." Marlene smiled as she heard her other best friend criticize them.

"I love you too, Lily." Marlene answered and gave her the prettiest smile she could.

"Now, come on, we only have five minutes until transfiguration, and I'd rather not have more house points taken away from me because my best friends wanted to chat." Lily said and turned around, Marlene and Mary, half scared, following her out the door. After coming out to the corridor, Mary leaned to Marlene.

"When did Lily become so scary? No let me re-phrase that. When did Lily become so _bitchy_?" She whispered, but Marlene only shrugged and kept on walking.  
>When at the Transfiguration classroom, Lily stopped in front of the door, and turned around.<p>

"Okay, I can't do this anymore." She said, and Marlene looked over to Mary, who just looked as surprised.

"Um, what, Lily?" Marlene asked.

"So you know that James has been coming on to me since like forever," Lily started, only receiving a loud "duh" from the other girls.  
>"yeah, right, um, so last night, I was studying in the common room, and Peter walks up to me, and sits down, and we start chatting, and suddenly he says 'I like you Lily' and I just say that I like him too, and just smiles and says 'No, Lily, I <em>like<em> you.' And I just sit there frozen and he just smiles, and asks me to go to Hogsmeade with him next weekend, and I tell him no, because I only go there with you guys and he looks all sad, and he looks like he is going to cry, and then I said I would go to Hogsmeade with him." Lily finished and looked down at the ground.

"What?" Marlene shouted, followed by a gasp from Mary and another gasp, but a more boyish one, and behind Lily stood James, obviously shocked by what he had heard.

"But, Evans, I thought you were going with _me_ to Hogsmeade this weekend!" James says in a shocked tone, followed by a scoff from Lily.

"Face it Potter, I'm never, ever, going to Hogsmeade with you, _ever_."Lily said and stormed inside the classroom. Marlene raced Mary to the seat next to Lily, but Mary beat her to it, and she was stuck next to James, who kept asking her why Lily would rather go with Peter to Hogsmeade than him.

* * *

><p>After a dull day of James being shocked and Peter staring dreamily at Lily, it was finally time for dinner, and Marlene was starving. And again, she was stuck with Sirius in front of her, repeatedly stroking her leg with his. But she just ignored it and ate her dinner, while watching the amusing show James and Peter were putting up.<p>

"But I liked her first you nitwit!" James said, pointing a chicken leg in Peters direction.

"But she obviously doesn't like you, you moron!" Peter said staring James down, Lily had fled the table 5 minutes ago, followed by Mary, but Mary had told Marlene to stay, so she could tell her all about how this little fight would go.

"Oh, but she likes you so much, she'll go on a pity date with yo- oof!" At that point Peter had jumped over the table and he and James were now rolling over the floor, hitting, and kicking, and calling each other bad names.

"Now, now boys, you don't want anyone to see you act like that, do you?" Remus' soft, relaxed voice said, as he reached the table. This was the fifth night in a row that he was late for dinner.

"Moony, why are you always so late for dinner?" Sirius asked when James and Peter didn't stop fighting. But they all knew, that they weren't going to stop, not until some of the professors, or prefects, would take points away from them.

"Oh, you know, prefect duty, homework, just... stuff." Remus said, sat down next to Marlene and grabbed some chicken.

"Remmy, what girl are you seeing?" Marlene asked and nudged him, that was the only reason, that Marlene could think of, that Remus would be late for dinner.

"Mars, why does it always have to be a girl." Sirius asked, and everyone was shocked, even James and Peter stopped fighting, even some people close to them looked at them with big eyes.

"D-did he just say what I thought he said?" Peter asked with wide eyes, breaking loose from James and sitting down next to Remus, his eyes wandering from Sirius to Marlene.

"I, um, obviously meant McKinnon, hehe, duh." Sirius said and rubbed the back of his neck, he always rubbed the back of his neck when he was nervous and/or hiding something.

"What ever, doesn't matter to me which name you use." Marlene said and grabbed some bread. She felt something against her leg, that was clearly not Sirius foot, so she looked under the table, and there James was, tying Remus' and Peters shoe laces together. When he discovered being noticed he just smiled.

"What? There's no way in hell, that I'm running to the end of the table, when I can perfectly crawl under it." He said and finished tying the laces together and then finished crawling under the table to the other side.

"So, what are we talking about?" James asked and looked around.

"I'm not really sure." Peter said and received a glare from James, but he only glared back and his mouth formed a thin line.

"Wow, they obviously hate each other." Remus said and smiled, before filling his plate with more food and almost stuffing it down his throat. "So guys, you know it's a full moon tomorrow night, right?" He then asked after swallowing his food. Marlene knew that if she asked, she wasn't going to get any true answers, why they got so worke up around full moons, it was just like they were doing in some secret club, that only had meetings over e full moon.

"Yes, we should go and get ready." Sirius said and James smiled evilly at Marlene, knowing what would happen next, Marlene braced herself to laugh. And that moment came just seconds after, Peter was suddenly so eager to get away from the table, that he almost jumped up and ran away, but he couldn't really run anywhere, because of his shoe laces, so he just fell flat on his face and James started to cry from laughter.

While Marlene, James and Sirius laughed their asses off, Peter and Remus loosened the shoe laces and then Peter, for the second time that night, jumped over the table and he was fighting James again.

"Hey, I'm going up to the common room, guys." Sirius said and got up, and Remus raised an eyebrow, it wasn't like Sirius to miss out on a fight like that, even if it were just James and Peter. After about five minutes more, Marlene got tired of watching James and Peter fight, so she stood up from the table and walked towards the door.

* * *

><p>Marlene was walking along the corridor tracing her fingers along the wall just like little kids sometimes did with fences, when she heard a noise in front of her, but she just decided to ignore it, besides, she had almost reached the portrait and she was tired and all she wanted to do was to crawl into her bed and sleep.<p>

But suddenly a door her fingers were touching opened and she was pulled into a broom closet, and soft lips fell harshly on hers, letting her know exactly who had pulled her in there.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hate myself, this is so pointless *slams head against a wall* Why am I even doing this *slams head against a wall again*  
>Please review, I'll even take bitchy reviews like 'you suck at writing' or 'your writing is worse than Imma wiserd!' <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay! You love me right? right? I said in the first chapter that I was probably not going to update every week and I'm just sticking to it! It is not my fault!  
>Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to my ever so lovely best friend Rainbow Dust.<strong>

Chapter 3.

Marlene walked away from the broom closet in a total shock, it had been a long time since she had had such heated closet shagging with Sirius Black. She walked all the way up to the portrait of the fat lady, but before she was able to say the password, someone took hold of her hand and yanked it back, causing her to stumble a few steps backward.

"What the hell?" She all but yelled and looked up to see who had yanked her back, but all she saw was a figure wearing a black robe with a big hood. She wasn't even sure whether that person was female or male. _But this person is obviously too strong for a girl_ she thought to herself as she stared at the person, like she was trying to burn holes in the robe to see who it was.

"Don't go in there." The person said in a rough deep tone, giving away that this was a boy, or a man, or whatever.

"I'll go in there if I want to; it's my dorm after all." Marlene answered and crossed her arms over her chest, trying to make herself more intimidating, but that was obviously not working, since the boy just stared at her.

"You know you don't want to go in there." The boy said and took his hood off, but before Marlene could see his face his cloak opened and there was nothing inside, not even a body, just blackness, and Marlene got sucked into the blackness. Marlene screamed as she felt the cloak closing around her, tighter and tighter, and the only thing she heard was the boy laughing, a cold evil laughter,

"MARLENE! WAKE UP!" Marlene's eyes shot open, she was lying on the floor next to her bed with the sheets wrapped so tight around her that she thought she was going to choke, her heart was beating fast and she could still hear the boy laugh inside of her head.

"Finally." Lily sighed, she was sitting in her knees next to her, it had been her who had screamed at her.

"What the fuck were you dreaming about?" Mary said where she sat on her bed and stared at her. Marlene found it weird how they all stared at her, it was not the usual oh-just-shut-up-and-talk-to-him kind of stare, it was more like they were afraid of something or someone.

"Stop staring at me like that." Marlene said offended and tried to unwrap the sheets so she could get up and get to her bed. Alice who had just sat there and stared at her finally got to her senses and helped Lily unwrap Marlene.

"You should have heard the noises you were making." Mary said as Marlene got up and sat down on her bed. "It started out all moany, but we know why that was, but then you just started babbling and screaming, and by the time we were able to wake you up, you had started roaring." Mary said with big eyes, like she was a little kid that had seen something amazing. But Marlene just stared at her and lay back on her pillow closing her eyes.

"Okay, we should all try to get more sleep; we can sleep as much as we want, since tomorrow is a Saturday." Lily said and walked to her bed. They all mumbled something about that they were too awake to fall asleep again, but Lily just told them to count sheep or something.

"Is that some muggle thing?" Mary asked sitting back up.

"Yes Mary, it is a muggle thing, now go back to sleep." Lily said in a tone that told all of them that they should just keep their mouth shut and go to sleep. Lily had always been like the mother in the group, always helping them with their homework, making sure they woke up in time for classes and stuff a mother would do.

While everyone else in the room slept, Marlene took her black notebook up and started writing.

_Hello diary,  
>I don't want to start by saying dear diary, because that makes me feel like I'm writing a letter, maybe this is like writing a letter, but I don't want to be so formal.<br>I told you that you would hear a lot about one person, because I like to whine about him, and my friends are getting sick of it, so I have no one that wants to listen to my whining.  
>Well, lets get on to the whining, shall we?<br>I hate him, I deeply and seriously loathe him. I'm not very good at this whole, resisting his charm, kind of thing, so he always gets what he wants from me, I'm not saying that I don't like shagging him, I do, he's really good at it, and he always makes me feel good, until we're finished. Like tonight, his way to get me out of the broom closet was by saying 'Oh wow, I really want you to leave but I don't know how to say it without sounding like a total douche.' And that doesn't make him sound like a douche? He is such an asswhore._

Marlene was getting so angry that she was afraid she was going to rip the notebook in half, so she decided that she was going to stop for the night. She put the book on her nightstand and lay down, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

><p>Marlene was stuck with James in potions and it seemed that he was never going to get over the fact that Lily had agreed to go on a pity-date with Peter. James was mixing all kind of things into his cauldron, not paying attention to what.<p>

"James! Pay attention to what you are doing!" Marlene all but shouted at the boy when the colour of the liquid had turned a scary red, when it was supposed to be a soft pink.

The next thing she knew was that she was lying on the floor, her head pounding and there was black soot all over the room. All of the students were standing over her, James standing awkwardly in the corner and the professor silently shouting at him.

Professor Slughorn wasn't able to talk quietly to save his life, so why wasn't she hearing anything? Marlene turned her face to Lily and Mary, who stood there concerned and just moved their lips. Was this some kind of a mean joke?

Marlene tried to stand up, but just fell down to land on her bum, Lily and Mary were now by her side, trying to say something, while the other students just stood in a circle around her.

Finally, the girls helped her to stand up and helped her out of the classroom and to the hospital wing.

**A/N: This chapter sucks I know, but whatever, though I should update, since I haven't updated in like 2 months or so, because I am awesomeness on legs and this story is pointless.  
>Nevertheless, please review.<br>P.S. Happy birthday to my lovely Rainbow Dust! 4  
>P.P.S. I promise the next chapter will come sooner, maybe around Christmas? I've at least started writing it, so I wont take so long to update :P<strong>


End file.
